1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus, method, and program for supporting creating the minutes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, the content of the discussion on the conference or meeting is regarded as variable asset of an organization, and the minutes are often required to create and submit after the conference. Every conference has a writer who takes notes on the content of the conference in handwriting. This is a burden of the minutes writer. Therefore, the techniques have been proposed for supporting creating the minutes as follows.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 5-266084 (hereinafter, referred to as Document 1) describes the apparatus for supporting creating the minutes by giving the system voice keywords such as “title”, “participant”, “problem”, and the like while the conference is being held, and converting the keywords into character data.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-153224 describes the apparatus for supporting the progress of the online meeting system, by clearly expressing opinions such as “agree”, “disagree”, “neutral” before making remarks, and using as the minutes.
It is to be noted that there is a problem in that the minutes cannot be written according to the interests, if the minutes are written by inputting fragmentary characters of the voice keywords with the use of the apparatus as described in Document 1. Moreover, there is another problem in that the apparatus as described in Document 2 imposes a burden on the participants of the online meeting in inputting texts as represented by chatting.